Kage no ken
by kurama no yokay
Summary: kisah Namikaze naruto anak pemimpi desa,yang memutuskan menjadi pembuat pedang sekaligus memilih jalan yang berbeda dari teman seangkatannya yang tanpa di ketahui memiliki rahasia yang besar.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaze no ken**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

 **Seting zaman gk jelas/alur cepet**

Suara tempaan besi terdengar nyaring dari ruangan itu,panas yang berasal dari pembakaran tidak menurunkan semangat dari pemuda bersurai kuning untuk menempa besi merah merona itu menjadi bentuk yang di inginkan konsumen,sesekali dia mengecek apakah sudah bagus atau belum .

"heh sebentar lagi gumannya"diapun memanaskan besi itu lalu menenpa dibagian sisi atas lalu mencelupkannya keari supaya dingin

"akirnya jadi juga pedang si teme,tinggal kuasah,buatkan sarung jadi hehe"ucapnya,sambil menyeka keringat

Setelah menyelesaikan penajaman dia lalu pergi keluar untuk istirahat serta untuk menjaga toko milik masternya sekaligus guru ayahnya Jiraiya ,kini dia berada di bangku panjang tempat dimana biasa pelanggan menunggu atau Cuma sekedar duduk sampai ada yang. masuk ketoko itu

"dasar sial kau sasuke,pedangmu sungguh merepotkan"gerutunya pada sahabatnya itu.

"itu sudah pekerjaanmu kan untuk pelanggan,bagai mana apa sudah jadi" jawabnya dengan seringai

"belum tinggal aku buatkan sarungnya,besok jadi "katanya sambil minum

"kalo begitu aku kembali lagi besok"dengan santai dia pergi,sedangkan sahabatnya cengo

"padahal aku belum menunjugan pedangnya "

Dia kini mengeluarkan pedang pesanan sahabatnya itu lalu menyalurkan cakra untuk mengecek apakah ada yang tidak beres sekaligus menguji ketahanan dan untuk mengetahui motif pedang,sekarang motifnya sudah keluar berupa garis-garis seperti petirberwarna biru.

"kunamai kau **Aoi inazuma** "katanya lalu memasukan pedang ke dalam lemari

"wah kau masih disini rupanya"kata suara di belakang

"ero sennin kemana saja kau,aku sibuk sekali hari ini"teriaknya

"kenapa aku Cuma pergi sebentar"katanya

"terserah aku pulang dulu,oh tolong buatkan sarung pedang untuk teme"dengan itu dia pergi meninggalkan jiraiya uring uringan.

Kini dia menuju rumah sambil menikmati sore di konoha,tempat kelahirannya dalam perjalanan tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan hinata yang sedang berlatih dia langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon melihat dia berlatih beberapa menit sampai.

"kau semangat sekali berlatihnya Hinata-chan"katanya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"Naruto-kun sejak kapan" balasnya sambil tersipu

"itu tak penting mau pulang bersama aku antar kalo mau"tawarnya

"baik"

Mereka pun berjalan pulang rumah Naruto dan hinata berada di arah yang sama ,bagi orang lain mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang bahagia padahal itu belum ,perjalanan tak terasa sunyi karena candaan Naruto yang berasil membuat pewaris hyuga itu tertawa,takterasa mereka sampai di rumah Hinata.

"nah kau sudah sampai Hime-sama"kata naruto menggoda hinata dan hal itu mendapat pukulan pelan di lengan

"hihi..baik selamat sore Naruto-kun"dengan itu dia masuk setelah memberi salam perpisahan.

Narutopun meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah sambil memandang langit yang mulai menghitam dia mempercepat jalan supaya bisa cepat istirahat,sampainya dirumah ternyata ibunya sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja ternyata ayahnya sudah pulang.

"aku pulang"katanya

"selamat datang naru"balas ibu,ayah

"aku mandi dulu"dengan itu dia langsung pergi.

Takbeberapa lama diapun keluar sekarang dia memakai pakaian santai,acara makanpun di mulai di awalai Minato yang memimpin doa,acara makan seperti biasa ramai

"naru,bagai mana hari ini"tanya ibunya

"toko lumayan ramai,banyak yang datang untuk membeli atau servis"katanya sambil menghabiskan makanannya

"naru,ada yang ayah ingin bicarakan"kata minato seriyus

"aku tau apa yang akan ayah katakan tenang ,aku bisa jaga diri"katanya sambil pergi kekamar.

"oe belum selesai naru"kata minato tapi sudah di hentikan gelengan kepala oleh istrinya

Kini di atap kamar Naruto merenungkan hal tadi,dia memandang langit sambil merenung kini dia merasa seperti shikamaru selalu memandang langit tapi bedanya dia bintangbukan awan ,tak terasa helaiyan nafas panjang dia keluarkan.

"aku tau ayah,ibu kuatir padaku kalo terjadi apa apa karena kalo aku takbisa melindungi diri aku jadi sasaran empuk musuh ayah hah dasar jadi anak kage merepotkan juga"katanya.

"tapi,maaf akan tiba waktunya aku yang melindungi kalian semua orang berhargaku"katanya dengan senyum ,seakan angin menyetujuinya dia lewat sambil membawa beberapa daun seakan simbol dari penyampaian pesan pada dunia.

"sial aku ketiduran di sini"gerutunya karena ketiduran diluar.

"aku harus masuk kerja,sial aku kesiangan"katanya dia lalu melesat kekamarmandi untuk rutinitas pagi lalu menyambar pakaian tak lupa makanan di meja dan itu mendapat teriakan dari sang ibu

"aku terburu buru maaf ibu"katanya

"dasar ayah anak sama saja"katanya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya

"ada apa Kushi-chan"kata minato tiba-tiba memeluk dari belakang.

"tak penting'memberi ciuman di pipi' pagi"katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kini naruto berjalan santai menuju tempat kerjanya,dia mengutuk dirinya karena lupa kalo hari ini toko buka siang di perjalanan dia melewati area pelatihan 8 di sana sudah ada yang berlatih yaitu tim Kakashi

"yo Naruto"kata Kakashi sambil memberi senyum mata

"pagi semua"balasnya

"oh Naruto eh kenapa pagi sekali"kata sakura

"terlalu pagi ,aku lupa toko buka siang sakura "balasnya

"Dobe,bagai mana pesananku"pinta sasuke

"tinggal ambil kemarin aku suruh ero sannin untuk membuat sarungnya"terangnya

"eh siapa dia Teme"kata naruto menunjuk seorang pria pucat yg terseyum

"aku Sai salam kenal,durian"katanya dengan senyum palsu

"naruto,mayat"balasnya sambil mengeluarkan KI yang langsung di tujukan padanya

"aku pergi dulu senang bisa ketemu kalian by"katanya lalu pergi

"si..siapa dia "kata Sai

"kenapa sai"kata sakura di ikuti rekan setimnya yang melihat Sai yang gemetar

" dia moster KI miliknya sangat menakutkan tapi aku yakin itu hanya sebagian kecil,miliknya sangat menakutkan."terangnya

"dia dulu adalah teman satu akademi dengan para Roki tapi entah dia keluar dan memilih jadi pembuat pedang ,kau tau pedang Yondaime sekarang adalah buatan dia anaknya sendiri karena pedang Hiraishi miliknya yg dulu sudah rusak dia mendapat pengakuan dari desa ini sebagai pembuat pedang terbaik,contohnya pedangku ini "terang Kakashi

Kini naruto melanjutkan perjalanan ketoko milik Jiraiya tak beberapa lama sampai,ternyata sang pemilik toko sudah datang dan sekarang menghitung pengeluaran dan masukan bulanan toko,sekaligus mencatat bahan yg sudah habis.

"oe ero sannin apa sarung pedang milik teme sudah jadi"tanyanya

"sudah sekalian kupasangkan,dia tinggal ambil"katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari meja

Tak berselang lama bel di pintu berbunyi,ya tanda pelanggan atau pembeli masuk,ternyata yang datang naruto kenal seorang gadis permata amesthys berambut indigo,yah Hinata hyuga dia yang datang.

"yo,ada yang bisa saya bantu Hime-sama"kata naruto sambil menggoda Hinata

"hihi..takusah begitu naruto-kun"katanya

"oh aku pergi daripada jadi obat nyamuk"Jiraya pergi meninggalkan mereka tampaknya tak di pedulikan.

"aku Cuma mau perawatan saja Naruto-kun"jawabnya sambil menyerahkan pedangnya.

"baik tunggu sebentar"

Dengan itu Naruto mengalirkan chakra berwarna hijau tua,setelah itu chakra biaasa,lalu menguji ketajaman tak butuh waktu lama memang.

"hm Cuma ditajamkan lagi kau memang hebat dalam perawatan pedang aku TEBAK kau selalu membersihkan setelah misi atau latihan"dan dijawab anggukan oleh sang empunya.

"Naruto-kun itu itu pedang siapa"kata Hinata menunjuk pedang di etalase,tepatnya pedang bergagang putih bermotif seperti bunga azhael motifnya berwarna putih kontras dengan tubuh yg hitam

"itu milikku namanya em belum kukasih,kalo suka bisa kau ambil kuberikan padamu sebagai ganti pedang ini itu jauh lebih kuat dari pada pedangmu"katanya sambil senyum,tanpa naruto sadari Hinata sudah Blushing.

"apa tidak apa apa ,pedang itu sangat indah dan itu punyamu walaupun aku mau beli pasti uangku tidak cukup"katanya,bukan rahasia lagi Hinata memang dari klan besar tapi dia maunya mandiri tak mau bergantung pada kebesaran klannya.

"hey,kau lupa aku ini siapa,teganya kau menolak hadiah dariku kau kejam Hinata-chan"katanya sambil pura pura tersakiti

"eh bukan begitu,hehbaik aku terima"katanya kalah.

Naruto tersenyum dia lalu mengeluarkan pedang itu,hinata semakin kagum kalo dari dekat pedang itu tampak lebih mengagumkan,ada yang aneh seolah pedang itu sudah memilih hinata.

"ini,sekarang resmi jadi milikmu tampaknya dia sudah memilihmu dari awal"kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan pedang itu.

"terima kasih Naruto-kun"kata hinata tanpa sadar dia memeluk Naruto

Naruto Cuma mematung atas perlakuan Hinata,dia kaget karena langsung dipeluk dia bisa merasakan pelukan Hinata bisa mencium aroma bunga dari gadis itu seperti Lavender,aroma yang menenangkan tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama karena.

"romantis sekali Dobe"kata orang yang baru datang

Sontak mereka melepas pelukannya wajah hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus,sedangkan Naruto kelihatannya tenang saja tapi di hati sudah ingin mencincang teman berambut pantat bebek maniak tomat itu.

"mau ambil pedang ya,ini sudah jadi TEME"kata naruto sambil menyerahkan pedang milik sasuke

"namanya **Aoi inazuma** karena motif pedang seperti petir tapi biru"terang naruto.

Sasuke lalu mencoba mengalirkan cakra dan benar apa kata sahabatnya itu,pedang yang memiliki kualitas tinggi pikirnya.

"ini uangnya,oh kau harusnya lihat wajah sai tadi"kata sasuke

"memang ada apa dengan sai"tanya hinata yg sudah selesai menenangkan diri.

"dia ketakutan karena Naruto karena merasakan KI miliknya"terang nya

"Sai,oh mayat itu ya"kata Naruto yang baru nyambung dan dapat bogem dari sahabatnya itu.

"oh,Naruto-kun tak pernah mengeluarkan KI miliknyakan"kata Hinata.

"benar juga lupakan saja itu bukan hal penting aku pergi dulu by"dengan itu sasuke pergi

Sekarang di toko itu Cuma NaruHina saja Hinata hari ini memang libur karena tim ya sudah melakukan misi kemarin jadi di beri cuti.

"hey hinata bagai mana kabar Neji,apa masih sama tenten"kata Naruto

"oh kak neji,dia baik baik saja soal itu tampaknya makin romantis"kata hinata

Obrolan ringan mereka memang bisa membunuh bosan tak terasa (lagi) ada pengunjung dan mengganggu lagi tapi mungkin ini dia tak berani

"wah anakku sudah besarya,mungkin sebentar laki kita dapat mantu Mina-kun"kata suara wanita Naruto menoleh.

"eh ayah,ibu oh ada Gara dan Ameno kalian tambah langgeng saja dan apa maksud ibu tadi"kata Naruto,sambil menjabat tangan Gara

"kau memang tidak berubah"kata Gara

"aku kesini mengantar Kazekage untuk mendapat pedang"kata Minato

"sekalian melihat anaku ternyata dia sedang bersama gadis cantik"kata kushina dan hinata sudah tau kayak apa wajahnya.

"saya Cuma mengobrol saja dengan Naruto kushina-sama"kata Hinata

"sudah lah ibu,jangan di ganggu dan bagai mana pedangmu Gara"kata Naruto

"naru kau bisa sopan dengan dia,maaf kan dia"kata minato

"tak apa kami sudah biasa"kata Gara sambil menyerahkan disain ke naruto

"ho,baik tapi bisa kau kirim bahannya,karena kelihatannya toko ini tidak punya di tambah ini cukup sulit di dapat,dulu aku punya tapi sudah kubuat pedang dan pedangnya sudah di miliki orang, itu kalo kau mau cepat,tapi kalo mau agak lama aku bisa mencarikannya di hutan kematian"kata Naruto enteng tak tau bagai mana ekpresi orang tuanya.

"eh di sana sangat bahaya Naru"teriak kushina panik

"kalo mau bisa kukirim ANBU untu mencarinya"kata minato sedangkan Naruto hanya sweedrob.

"oh dan siapa pemilik pedang itu,Naruto"tanya Ameno.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunjuk perempuan di samping ibunya,hinata yang merasa tak nyaman karena di pandang hanya menunduk malu.

"jadi kau memberikannya pada Hinata-chan,wah perhatian sekali anakku"kata Kushina.

"baik kalo tak ada halangan,mungkin dalam dua hari bahannya sampai kesini Naruto"kata gara

"yah tak apa,senang berbisnis denganmu"katanya sambil nyengir

Gara dan ameno pergi dari toko itu dan disana tinggal pasangan NaruHina dan MinaKushi awalnya mau mengantar tapi gara menolak,dan beginilah mereka .

"eh ayah tidak kembali ke kantor"tanya Naruto.

"tidak istirahat dulu"katanya.

"Hinata boleh pinjam pedangmu"kata Kushina Hinata langsung menyerahkan pedangnya.

"hm Ini jadi pekerjaan Naru ,untukmu wah"kata Kushina

"eh sudah siang ya,kemana sih ero sannin itu,dasar "kata naruto mulai marah.

"eh ayo semua makan siang di Ichiraku kuyakin kalian laparkan"kata minato

"baik hinata kau ikut juga ayok"kata naruto

Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dia sudah di tarik keluar yang melihat malah seperti di gandeng ,di perjalanan yang menjadi sasaran adalah hinata dia selalu di goda oleh Kushina,takterasa mereka sudah mau sampai Naruto melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sedang bersama seorang peria langsung saja dia tampa peringatan langsung menghadiahi makian pada orang itu

"DASAR ERO SANNIN TERNYATA NYANTAI DISINI"teriaknya pas di kuping dia menoleh ke samping

"eh ada orochimaru,lama tak ketemu bagai mana kabarnya"katanya sambil berjabat tangan

"baik, soal pesananmu akan kukirim ke toko besok ,dan dalam beberapa minggu dari sekarang akan ada even untuk para pembuat pedang"katanya

"eh dimana sial awas dia "katanya sambil mengancam seseorang,sedangkan seorang peria berambut oranye bersin

"kau sakit ichi-kun"kata seorang wanita berambut sama seperti dirinya

"tidak aku merasa ada yang membicarakanku Hime-chan"jawabnya

Sedangkan suasana kedai Ichiraku sekarang semakin ramai karena kedatangan keluarga Namikaze itu mereka memang sudah kesana sejak naruto belum adasudah menjadi langganan tetap,satu persatu mereka pergi,kini Naruto memutuskan untuk bertemu teman temannya setelah izin dari Jiraiya tentunya,dia dan Hinata menuju pinggiran konoha kata Hinata di situ tempat kumpul mereka sekarang ternyata disana sudah berkumpul semua.

"hoe semua lama tidak kumpul"kata Naruto dari kejauhan.

"eh Naruto tumben ikut "kata Kiba

"aku diajak oleh Hinata"katanya

Para rokie mulai berbincang saling bertukar pengalaman baik misi ataupun yang lain kebersamaan mereka memang sudah seperti saudara sendiri tambah ramai bila Naruto bergabung,mereka bercerita suka duka dalam misi yang menarik adalah cerita tim 8

"musuh yang paling mengerikan mungkin adalah orang itu"kata Kiba pada shino

"lebih tepatnya orang yang menyelamatkan kita"balas shino dan itu membuat naruto tertarik

"bagaimana bisa"

"saat itu kami melawan penjahat A+ rank kalo satu mungkin kesempatan menang nya lebih besar"kata shino

"tapi mereka berjumplah 5 orang kami mulai kalah namun,ada yang menolong kami" kata Hinata

"yang membuat ngeri adalah KI miliknya dia mengalahkan kelompok itu dengan berutal,butuh sekitar 2 minggu untuk menghilangkan hal dari pikiran kami ,itu saran kami kalo bertemu jangan jadikan dia musuh"kata Kiba

"bagai mana ciri orang itu"tanya Neji

"dia berpenutup mata,rambut runcing,ada bekas luka di wajahnya."kata Hinata

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita teman temannya itu,Cuma tersenyum dia sudah tau resikonya kalo kumpul seperti ini dia hanya jadi pendengar.

"nah yang penting kalian selamatkan "kata Naruto sambil membersihkan celananya.

"mendengar cerita Kiba dan kawan kawan,saranku Cuma satu kalian lebih giat berlatihlah,jangan sampai mati konyol Cuma KI kalian langsung kalah benar benar garing humornya yaudah by"kata Naruto sambil pergi.

Hening hanya hening setelah naruto meninggalkan tempat itu,mereka memikirkan kata kata naruto adabenarnya juga taklucu bila mati seperti itu.

"tak kusangka Dobe benar"kata sasuke sambil mau pergi

"yah benar baik sampai jumpa lagi"kata kiba sambil pergi dengan timnya di ikuti yang lain.

Akir dari pertemuan mereka adalah tekat karena perkataan naruto yang membuat mereka lebih semangat dalam latihan agar mereka lebih kuat .

...TBC...

Heloo yokai kembali dengan cerita baru hehe mungkin GJ cerita ini

Baik semoga suka dengan cerita yang satu ini by jngan lupa R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

 **Seting zaman gk jelas/alur cepet**

' _Sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu sebuah Moster membuat kekacauan di atas bumi,Juuby sang pembawa kehancuran menghancurkan apa saja yang ada orang orang takut untuk melawannya namun. ada seseorang yang mampu mengalahkannya dia bersama 12 orang yang di kenal sebagai 12 pelindung berasil mengalahkannya, orang itu kemudian menyegel mahluk itu dengan cara membaginya menjadi sembilan bagian dengan sisa kekuatannya dia mengubah tubuh Monster itu menjadi pedang konon siapa saja yang memiliki pedang itu tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya,pedang itu di segel di suatu tempat tak ada yang tau di mana konon bila kesembilan Mahluk itu bersatu maka pedang itu akan keluar dan orang itu bernama...'_

"kau membaca buku itu lagi Naru?"

"eh kaa-san,iya buku ini menarik."

' _Rikudo sannin,sang penyelamat'_

Naruto lalu menutup bukunya ,membaca merupakan salah satu Hobinya buku yang dia baca adalah kisah awal pengguna chakra dan pendekar pedang atau kisah awal Samurai takterasa Jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang berarti sudah waktunya berangkat.

"kaa-san,aku pergi dulu."

Dengan itu dia pergi dari rumah membawa bungkusan menuju pintu gerbang utama desa,disana ternyata sudah di tunggu oleh Tim 8, dia ingat bagai mana wajah ayahnya saat tau dia sendiri yang akan mengirim pedang pesanan, itu tak bisa di lupakan dan ada alasan lain dia ingin mengikuti pertemuan antara pembuat pedang yang ada di Suna sekaligus memberi pelajaran Pada seseorang,kenapa Tim 8 karena mereka tim yang tersisa di tambah masa liburnya sudah habis.

"maaf,membuat kalian menunggulama."

"tidak apa apa Naruto,oke mulai dari sekarang kami akan melindungimu."

Kata Kurenai Naruto kini memakai jubah putih bermotif api hitam jubah itu memiliki kerah setinggi telinganya,setelah mendengar brifing sebentar dari Kurenai Tim 8 bersama Naruto berangkat dari konoha menuju Suna, bagi samurai terlatih memang membutuhkan waktu dua hari karena atas permintaan Naruto mereka mempercepat walaupun dia bukan prajurit, seperti teman temannya dia masih bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Tim 8 mereka melompat melalui batang pohon.

"tak kusangka,kau bisa mengimbangi kami Naruto."kata Shino.

"walaupun aku bukan seperti kalian jangan remehkan aku soal begini aku juga bisa"

Kata Naruto pura pura tersakiti,dan itu mendapat kekehan dari Tim 8 harus diakui Naruto memiliki stamina yang diatas normal dia belum menunjukan tanta tanda kelelahan Kurenai melihat posisi mata hari sekarang menunjukan tengah Hari dan memutuskan beristirahat.

"Naruto-kun ini air."

Setelah mengucab terimakasih, dia lalu meminum air dari botol itu mereka beristirahat beberapa menit dan melanjutkannya lagi hingga, matahari hampir tenggelam beruntung mereka sampai di pinggiran kota mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa penginapan saja dari pada berkemah di hutan.

"hm..tinggal dua kamar berarti Kiba,Shino kalian sekamar dengan Naruto sedangkan Hinata denganku"

Perintah Kurenai dan di patuhi oleh muritnya mereka memasuki kamar masing masing ,sampai di dalam kiba langsung tidur dengan Akamaru sebagai bantal beruntung punya anjing besar,sedangkan Shino di sofa yang belum tidur adalah Naruto dia memutuskan keluar kamar,tanpa sepengetahuan dua penjaganya itu.

"beruntung aku di beri tahu oleh Orochimaru,awas kalo ketemu disana ku beri pelajaran kau."

Guman Naruto kalo di pikir sudah dua tahun tidak ada acara ini,ya mungkin mereka sibuk mengurus sesuatu atau karena kekacauan akir akir dia merasakan perasaan aneh akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dalam waktu yang dekat entah kapan dia taktau,lamunannya buyar karena merasa benda dingin menyentuh telinganya saat menoleh dia tau siapa pelakunya.

"mau minum,tampaknya ada yangkau pikirkan ?"

"tidak aku Cuma merasa akan terjadi hal buruk."

"apa maksutmu,Naruto-kun."

Naruto tidak menjawab,dia lebih memilih meminum minuman yang di kasih Hinata sedangkan Hinata menggembungkan pipi Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan ,bukan menghibur malah mencubit pipi gadis di sampingnya itu.

"lepaskan Naruto-kun!"

Katanya sambil mencoba melepas cubitan Naruto di pipi tembem miliknya itu.

"kalo kau merajuk seperti ini, kau tampak seperti kelinci Hinata-chan"

Katanya sambil melepas cubitan diganti usapan di kepala bersurai indigo itu ,kini wajah Hinata sudah bersemu merah mendapat perlakuan Naruto saat ini,di matanya kini dia terlihat semakin tampan bila mengenakan Jubah serta sifat yang di tunjukannya kini ,soal itu dia belum tanya kenapa Naruto memakai Jubah.

"Naruto-kun,kenapa kau memakai jubah?"

"ho...karena "Naruto menggantung ucapannya

"iya"Hinata tampak serius,Naruto mendekat ke telinga Hinata dan membisikan jawabannya.

"RAHASIA"dengan itu dia memukul lengan milik Naruto,dia sudah babak belur karena kejailan sahabat yang diam diam dia sukai itu.

"sudah jangan Ngambek gitu,ayo kembali besok perjalanan masih panjang."kata Naruto berlalu di ikuti Hinata.

Pagi akirnya datang mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan perjalanan mereka terhalang karena mereka sampai di perbatasan,merek berhenti sekalian istiraht mereka tidak ambil resiko melintasi gurun dengan kondisi kurang fit.

"kita berhenti dulu,sekitar daerah ini ada sungai Kiba,Shino kalian isi persediaan air kita untuk berjaga"

Perintah Kurenai yang di perintah langsung pergi,jarak sungai memang tidak jauh Cuma berjarak 100 meter,sedangkan kedua orang tadi mengisi air Kurenai dan Hinata mengecek senjata milik mereka,Kurenai mengasah belatinya belatinya pangjangnya 30 cm memiliki dua mata ditengahnya ada 3 lubang yang semakin keatas semakin kecil,sedangkan Hinata dia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hinata-chan."

"ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Kegiatan mengasah Hinata terhenti sebentar karena panggilan Naruto,dan seenaknya sendiri dia mengambil Pedang milik Hinata awalnya dia bingung,karena Naruto Cuma menyalurkan Cakra selama beberapa saat lalu pedang itu dikembalikan.

"sekarang kau coba di batu itu."

Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk batu seukuran 5 meter di samping kanannya,Hinata masih bingung dia memutuskan menurut satu ayunan batu seukuran 5 meter itu terbelah layaknya tahu,yang ada disana melebarkan mata minus Naruto.

"hebat kau Hinata."kata Kurenai.

"bagai mana,waktu itu belum sempat demontrasi kekuatan pedang itu,yang kulakukan tadi hanya menajamkan sedikit."

"kami kem-,APAA APAAAN INI"

Kata Kiba yang kaget karena ada batu besar yang terbelah dibagian tengah,belahan yang sempurna.

"tidak penting,ayo kita berangkat"

Kini perjalanan dilanjut teriknya matahari gurun,membuat perjalanan bagian ini menjadi sangat berat bahkan bagi Naruto yang biasa di tempat panas selama berjam-jam membuatnya sampai terpengaruh,beruntung matahari tidak berada di puncak selama beberapa jam ahkirnya,pintu gerbang suna sudah terlihat di kejahuan

"ahkirnya,kita sampai di Suna"

Kata Kiba dan di ikuti gonggongan Akamaru,setelah melapor di pos jaga mereka dikawal ke menara Kazekage selama perjalanan terlihat stan pameran,ya pameran yang diadakan setiap tahun yang kini suna adalah tuan rumah,takterasa mereka sampai di kantor Kazekage.

"permisi Kazekage-sama,ada tamu dari Konoha"

Kata chunnin yang mengantar rombongan,saat berbalik alangkah kagetnya Gara yang mengantar pedangnya adalah Naruto sendiri .

"Naruto,takmenyangka kau sendiri yang datang"

"hehe..sekalian menghadiri pameran,sudah dua tahun tidak diadakan."

"begitu rupanya,baik selamat datang di Suna"

Setelah menyerahkanpedang milik Gara,mereka lalu di antar kepenginapan yang telah disediakan Suna kini semakin ramai karena even ini banyak pembuat pedang dari berbagai negara datang ke Suna saat berjalan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang saat mengucap maaf dia tau siapa yang di tabrak.

"Naruto/Orihime"kata mereka bareng.

Sedangkan yang mengawal Naruto Cuma menatap dua orang itu,Naruto terlihat akrap dengan gadis berambut seperti jeruk itu.

"lama tidak bertemu,bagai mana kabarmu"

"baik dan siapa mereka Naruto-kun"

"mereka teman-temanku,ini Kiba,yang misterius itu Shino,yang bermata merah guru Kurenai,sedangkan ini Hinata,semua perkenalkan dia Orihime inoe."

"salam kenal Inoe-san"kata Tim 8

"Salam kenal"

"apa dia disini."

"iya,sampai ketemulagi Naruto-kun"

Setelah berpisah mereka melanjutkan ke penginapan,saat sampai dia menceritakan siapa itu Inoe dia sebenarnya bercerita karena paksaan Kiba.

"dia kenalanku dari Kumo,kalo kau suka dia lebih baik kau cari yang lain dia sudah punya suami."

"JANGAN BERCANDA,DIA SEUMURAN KITA"katanya

"aku tidak bercanda,oh siapa Nanti malam mau ikut jalan jalan,Hinata mau ikut"

Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan,membiarjan Kiba di pojokan di temani anjing setianya sedangkan yang ditawari mengiyakan tidak di tawari mereka tetap ikut itu memang tugas mereka,takterasa sudah malam mereka lalu mengelilingi pameran sampai Mangsa Naruto tanpa sengaja ketemu.

"Kurosaki"

Saat yang di panggil menoleh dialalu mendapat kuncian ala pegulat,sedangkan yang lain Cuma bengong,mengetahui hal itu dia lalu memberi tanda tidak apa-apa yanglain membiarka hal gak jelas ini,setelah memberi pelajaran


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

Angin dingin khas gurun tidak bisa memadamkan kehangatan yang terjadi di suna malam ini, Suna terlihat lebih hidub dengan adanya acara pameran pedang hasil buatan dari para pembuatpedang dari 5 negara elemental yang berkumpul selain itu ini dimanfaatkan sebagai ajang pertukaran informasi terbaru yang terjadi sampai hal yang tak penting.

"sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu ichigo."

"aku juga,lama tidak ketemu"

Kini mereka berada di kedai kopi menikmati malam di suna, setelah kejadian gulat beberapa saat yang lalu mereka memutuskan berbicara santai ke kedai yang ada di sekitar situ ya jadi sekarang di kedai itu terisi 2 pria dan 2 wanita, dimana Hinata duduk di samping Naruto sedangkan Ichigo tentu di samping sang istri.

"jadi,bagai mana keadaanmu Naruto-kun?"

Kini giliran Orihime inoe yang sekarang menjadi Kurosaki inoe setelah resmi menjadi istri Ichigo.

"seperti biasa baik,hm bagai mana kabar yang lainya?"

"Naruto-kun,tampaknya kau sudah menemukan kekasihya wah cantiknya."

Inoe berasil membuat Naruto tersedak kopi sedangkan Hinata sama karena kaget dia tersedak tea setelah batuk beberapa saat akirnya Naruto berkoar.

"aku masih sendiri,mentang-mentang sudaah menikah."

"ho,lebih baik yang disampingmu jadikan kekasih"

Kata Ichigo sedangkan Naruto hanya bersemu Hinata, jangan ditanya dia sudah bersemu sedaritadi karena dia dipilih Naruto untuk mengawalnya.

"sudah!.apa yang lain juga di suna?"

"hm..yang kesini ada Yamamoto jiji, Soi Fong, Unohana, Kuchiki Byakuya itu yang kutau."

"ho jadi begitu rupanya,jadi bagai mana ada berita apa"

Kata Naruto sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar nada asing dari perkataanya menjadi penasaran karena, itu nada khas pemimpin yang menanyakan laporan setaunya Naruto takpernah menggunakan nada seperti itu.

"mereka seperti kabar yang beredar,sudah melakukan aksinya ucapanmu waktu itu benar " kata Ichigo.

"ada yang sudah kena?"

"belum,sejauh ini kita masih bisa menjaganya apa kau punya prediksi siapa selanjutnya yang akan diserang?"

"ada,tapi kali ini bila benar terjadi aku sendiri yang turuntangan."

Naruto lalu meminum kopinya dia sadar Hinata tidak begitu paham lalu mengakiri percakapan ini,mengingat waktu yang mulai larut walaupun Hinata adalah prajurit tetap dia adalah anak gadis Naruto takmau membuatnya keluar terlalu malam.

"baiklah aku mau kembali ke penginapan dahulu,dan aku merasa hal kurang enak sampai jumpa Ichigo dan suruh kapten terdekat menjada tuan satu."

Dengan itu pasangan NaruHina itu pergi meninggalkan kedai kopi itu kembali ke penginapan, dalam perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara Hinata hanya menatab punggung Naruto yang entah kenapa dia tampak lebih berkarisma dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Naruto-kun sebelumnya,kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"tentang apa?"

Kata Hinata memecah kesunyian karena dia penasaran,tentang hal yang dirasakan Naruto karena dia kemarin tidak di beritau apa dan kenapa hal itu selalu di ucap oleh Naruto dan kini dia sudah sangat penasaran percakapan perpisahan dengan temanya tadi juga menyenggol hal ini.

"sedari kemarin,kau selalu merasa hal buruk ceritakanlah apa masalahmu Naruto-kun."

Pinta Hinata kini dengan Nada lembut,Naruto berhenti berjalan dia memandang langit dan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya ia berbalik menghadap Hinata tanpa ada aba aba dia menggandeng Hinata untuk berjalan sang wanita tentu saja kaget ia sudah merona.

"baik akan kujawab,sebenarnya aku merasa akan ada yang mengusik ketenangan 'monster' yang tertidur dan membuatnya marah semoga saja hal ini tidak terjadi "

Kata Naruto mempererat gengaman tangan dan memberi Hinata senyum simpul yang menawan.

"semoga saja Naruto-kun."

"dan andai terjadi kuharap kau yang menidurkanya lagi Hinata-chan"

Kuharap ini kenyataan itu yang di pikir Hinata malam ini,mendapat perlakuan ini kan di jadikan kenangan terindah bagi hinata tanpa disadar mereka sudah sampai penginapan nampaknya rekan tim Hinata sudah lebih dahulu tidur.

"baik selamat malam,Hime-sama"

Kata Naruto sebelum masuk kekamarnya,yakin Naruto tak keluarlagi dia mulai melompat kegirangan menuju kamar miliknya, pagi pun datang kini mereka mulai bersiap untuk kembali dan entah kenapa perasaan Naruto semakin tak enak saat sampai digerbang dia melihat sesuatu yang akan membawa dia dan tim 8 ke konoha lebih cepat.

"oe kemari... dacho"

Naruto memanggil burung unta yang memiliki dasi kupu-kupu berwarna ping itu,burung itu dan kawananya mendatangi Naruto sedangkan yang lain Cuma memandang Naruto.

"ada apa Naruto?"

"kami butuh bantuanmu."

Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum,dan ini jadinya mereka menaiki burung unta itu Naruto bersama Hinata menungangi dacho,sedangkan yang lain dengan angota kelompok dacho burung unta ini bukan burung biasa mereka adalah burung khusus yang memiliki kecepataan berlari yang sangat cepat,buktinya perjalanan yang harusnya 2 hari kini menjadi setengah hari.

"ini sangat,luarbiasa Naruto-kun"

"hahaha"

Mereka memutuskan berhenti kira-kira 2 km dari gerbang desa,alasanya adalah mereka tau diri takmau lebih merepotkan dan melihat kondisi Kiba yang sudah lemas dia di bawa oleh Shino dan saat ini ketika berhenti perasaan Naruto semakin buruk.

"Kurenai-sensei,bisa kita lebih cepat kembali kedesa."

"bisa,memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"lebih baik cepat."

Mereka kini berada kira-kira 900 meter dari gerbang desa namun mereka merasakan kejanggalan,di depan mereka ada katak besar merah dengan bekas luka dimata tampak kesakitan,mereka lalu menghampiri mahluk itu Naruto tau siapa katak ini.

"Bunta apa yang terjadi?"

Kata Naruto dengan Nada panik sedangkan yang ditanya ,mencoba menjawab tapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh sedikit menyusahkanya untuk menjawab.

"Konoha diserang uh,jubah awan merah"

Bagai disambar petir,mereka terkejut bukan main apa lagi Naruto dia tau siapa yang menyerang tanpa aba aba dia lalu melesat menuju konoha dengan kecepatan gila dalam pikiranya adalah orang tuanya terutama sang ibu.

' _kaa-san, too-san semoga kalian tak apa apa.'_

Beberapa waktu yang lalu di konoha dimulai saat laporan penyusub dan dilanjutkekacauan yang terjadi di beberapa titik,Minato langsung memperinthkan evakuasi penduduk sipil laporan yang kurang jelas menjadi fakor penghambat dalam menentukan strategi.

"Min-kun,apa yang terjadi?"

Kata Kushina yang sudah memakai pakaian Jonninnya dengan pedang berwarna merah ,pedang yang membuat dia mendapat salah satu julukan yaitu **red angel,** kini dia bisa melihat suaminya dengan mode serius setelah sekian lama tak melihat tapi yang lebih penting sekarang KONOHA.

"invansi,namun jumplah musuh masih belum jelas."

Kata Minato tak berselang lama anbu bermasker musang datang memberi laporan.

"Hokage-sama , jumplah musuh ada 6 orang namum dari pengamatan kerusakan yang bisa dibuat mencapai 1 peleton per orang."

"baik,percepat evakuasi penduduk."

Setelah menjawab anbu itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan,kini Minato dan Kushina berada di atap ternyata disana sudah ada Jiraiya dan Tsunade sedang memandang tajam seorang sosok laki-laki berambut seperti jeruk dengan wajah penuh tidik.

"jinchuriki kyuby,menyerahlah atau kau akan merasakan kekuatan dewa"

"jangan harap."

Kata Minato dia tau apa artinya bila dia menyerahkan sang istri,mendengar itu peria itu lalu terbang keangkasa takberselanglama ada tekanan besar yang meluluntahkan desa sampai menyebabkan desa menjadi seberti cekungan,setelah itu sosok yang dikenal dengan nama Pain itu mendarat ditengah kawah bersama 6 sosok yang lainya.

"beraninya kalian."

Dengan itu Jiraiya memanggil 3 katak berukuran Titan, bersama tiga mahluk itu dan Minato maju menyerang salah satu pain lebih tepatnya wanita dari 6 sosok itu melakukan hal yang sama tapi badak dan banteng dengan mata seperti riak air,dua katak menahan mahluk panggilan itu sedangkan Minato dan Jiraiya maju langsung kearah pria yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini tapi dihadang oleh orang botak yang tiba tiba tanganya berubah menjadi misil.

"menghindar"

Namun mereka sedikit terlambat walau tak terkena langsung efek ledakan masih cukup kuat membuat mereka terpental,reflek minato melempar pedangnya dan dia langsung hilang dengan kilat kuning kebelakang salah satu tubuh Pain saat medebas berasil dihindari padahal,itu titik buta kaget bukan main selain menghindar dia melakukan serangan tanpa melihat,sedangkan Jiraiya yang dibantu Tsunade juga melawan dua tubuhlain.

"sial,ini menyusahkan"

Kini mereka berkumpul kembali melihat 6 orang di depanya,mereka kelelahan karena chakera akibat melakukan Kinjutsu elemental yang tak mempan Minato nampak paling kelelahan karena **Hiraishin** selain chakra butuh juga stamina yang besar,selain itu tiga katak tadi setelah selesai mengatasi panggilan yang lain maju menyerang pain tapi .

" **shinra tensei"**

Tiga katak itu lalu terpental keluar dari konoha,salahsatunya sampai danau,menabrak tebing dan berhenti di hutan dengan sisa tenaga mereka mencoba untuk berdiri sedari tadi Kushina tak mengeluarjan kekuatan kyuby karena akan menyebabkan kerugian yang besar.

"Jiraiya,kuat sekali mereka uh."

Pada ahkir kata Tsunade salah satu pain lalu menyerang yang menyerang adalah tubuh yang bisa menyerang misil,saat mereka bersiap menerima serangan tiba-tiba tubuh yang mau menyerang mereka hancur karena hantaman tangan seorang peria ber jubah putih bermotif api hitam.

"kalian semua tidak apa-apa?"

Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada 5 tubuh yang tersisa,tatapan tajam di berikan pada sumber masalah pada desa hari ini sedangkan orang tua beserta dua sannin konoha itu bagai mendapat hadiah utama dari suatu kontes,bagaimana tak terkejut orang yang di kenal selama ini sebagai anak yang ceria selalu memberi hawa positif berubah menjadi memiliki aura sebagai prajurit dan berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang membuat mereka seperti ini dengan mudahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Naru."

"..."

"cepat pergi dan mengungsi ini urusan kami."

"..."

"apa kau mendengar kami Naru,cepat pergi ini sudah tugas kami."

Tanpa memperdulihkan ucapan mereka dia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan,lalu muncul pedang berwarna biru gelap bermotif garis seperti angin berwarna putih dia menoleh kebelakang dan mulai merespon.

"sudah?,kalian istirahat saja biarkan aku yang melawan tak seharusnya musuh seperti ini Hokage turuntangan."

Kata Naruto seketika itu tubuh Minato dan lainnya,sudah berada di kubah berwarna biru buatan Naruto.

"sudah tugas kage u-"

"tujuan utama adalah kaa-san,maaf saja nyonya sembilan dalam pengawasanku nanti saja penjelasanya."

Dengan itu dia maju dan dihadang oleh anjing bersayap yang dipanggil oleh pain perempuan,pedang Naruto di selimuti angin lalu menebas anjing itu dan langsung diserang oleh pain yang bisa menyerap chakra tapi berasil dihindari,dari belakang adalah pain utama dengan besi hitam mencoba menusuk Naruto tapi berasil di tangkis.

"jangan mengganggu kami."

"Nagato,hentikan dan mundurlah kau hanya di manfaatkan dengarkan peringatanku ini atau kau akan menyesal."

"jangan banyak bicara,orang yang tak tau rasa sakit lebih baik diam."

Dengan itu 3 tubuh paling depan maju menyerang Naruto cara untuk menghadapi mereka adalah lumpuhkan satu-persatu,dengan kecepatan yang agak sulit di lihat oleh mata legendaris itu Naruto maju menyerang pertama adalah jalan hewan,dia mengarahkan pedang kearahnya lalu menebasnya walaupun tidak kena di daerah itu di tutupi kubah hitam Naruto mulai menyerang dalam kegelapan ayunan pedang Naruto seperti lampu saat menebas saat kubah lenyap tubuh jalan hewan sudah hancur,namaun belum selesai dia melemparkan bola energi seperti shuriken.

" **rasen shuriken** "

Bola chakra yang dilempar ke arah kelompok pain itu membesar dan mengenai jalan manusia ,sedangkan orang yang di dalam kubah alias orang tua Naruto terkakum melihat kemampuan sang anak dia yang selama ini dikenal mereka sudah berubah jauh.

"hebat,apa dia Naru yang selama ini kita kenal Mina-kun?"

"entah,aku tidak tau."

Semua jalan pain maju menyerang Naruto kecuali jalan Deva karena kekuatan miliknya belum kembali seutuhnya,dengan susahpayah Naruto berhasil mengatainya dia kini terengah engah mulai kehabisan tenaga dengan tumpuan pedang dia mencoba tetap berdiri.

"menyerahlah,jangan halangi jalan kami."kata Pain.

"jangan bercanda,sebenarnya apa yang organisasi kalian pikirkan hah." Kata Naruto.

"kedamaian yang sesungguhnya,yang sekarang adalah palsu dengan mengumpulkan kesembilan biju akan kami buat perdamaian yang nyata."

Nyata,dia benar benar gila pikir naruto apa dia tidak tau apa yang muncul nanti.

"sudah cukup kau bicara,kedamaian sejati adalah dimana anak-anak generasi masa depan bisa Hidup tanpa ada mimpi buruk bernama perang meraunglah **ARASHI** "

Ucap Naruto dia menyerang matanya kini berubah,pupil merah dengan sisi putih yang berubah Hitam pedangnya kini di selimuti angin yang meraung seperti badai pertarungan terjadi sengit Naruto terkena Shinra tense dan terpental ke daerah kubah pelindung yang dia buat untuk melindungi orang tuanya namun Pain sudah ada disana dengan cepat dia menusuk Naruto.

"NARUTO"

Teriak mereka Horor,tapi dia masih bertahan dengan chakra yang berkobar dia menebas tubuh pain kini kehilangan tangan kirinya tak sampai disitu dia maju menyerang dengan gesit dia mencabut salahsatu besi di tubuhnya,dia lalu mengirim chakra pada orang yang mengendalikan 6 mayat hidup ini dan yang bersembunyi ini mengalami gangguan chakra hebat, tubuh pain yang tersisa kini sudah tak bisa di gunakan lagi tapi masih terhubung dengan Nagato yang kini sudah muntah darah di suatu tempat,kini pedang milik Naruto sudah di selimuti chakra penghancur siap untuk serangan terahir.

"mati kau."

Saat mengayunkan tiba-tiba dia terhenti karena merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang ,rasa tenang kini melandanya perasaan ingin membunuh kini hilang seketika saat merasakan pelukan lembut dari seorang wanita yang di kenalnya.

"sudah cukup,ini sudah berahir kembalilah seperti semula Naruto-kun."

Walaupun masih ada rasa Haus darah tapi kini sudah sangat mereda,dan dia melihat tubuh pain yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak ini dia tau yang mengendalikan tubuh ini pasti sudah di manipulasi oleh seseorang dia mendekat dan mengucapkan suatu kalimat.

"aku tau Nagato kau disuatu tempat,ingat ini kurasa ini bukan salahmu kuyakin kau disana dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang beristirahatlah dengan tenang"

Kata Naruto karena dia tadi mengirim chakra penghancur pada besi tindikan itu,bila mana masuk ketubuh seseorang akan berakibat fatal dalam beberapa menit dia berbalik dan membalas pelukan tersebut kubah pelindung untuk orang tuanya dan ke2 sannin konoha runtuh mereka lalu bergegas kearah naruto.

"Naruto-kun."

Ucap Hinata saat Naruto pingsan dalam pelukanya,dia melihat pendarahan di tubuhnya dan dia mulai panik.

...tbc...

Yahaa aku kembali semoga suka dengan cerita gj ini

by


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

Suara detitan dari monitor dan suara tarikan Nafas lewat masker oksigen, Bagai pemecah hening dari ruangan bercat putih itu di ranjang terlihat sosok berambut pirang cerah sedang berbaring dengan alat alat di tubuhnya, Dia seperti ini karena pertarungan kemarin akibat luka tusukan yang melukai arterinya sehingga seperti inilah kondisinya, Sedangkan di pintu lewat jendela kaca terlihat seorang berambut indigo sedang memandang kedalam pada sosok yang berbaring, Sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hinata-chan,sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Suara dari seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunan Hinata,Saat berbalik dia memandang sosok berambut merah sedang tersenyum bersama sosok yang hampir sama seperti dirinya.

"Kushina-sama,Kaa-san."

"sayang istirahatlah,kuyakin kau pasti lelah biarkan kami yang menjaganya."

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari sang ibu Hinata ahkirnya mau menurut,kini di ruangan itu tinggal Kushina dan Hitomi yang menjaga Naruto kini wajah tegar Kushina sudah runtuh orang tua mana yang tidak teriris batinya melihat buah hatinya dalam kondisi keritis ini.

"jangan kuatir,aku yakin anakmu pasti bisa melewati masa ini."

"iya."

Sedangkan diluar Konoha mulai berbenah akibat serangan tempo hari penduduk saling gotong royong membangun kembali konoha,Kabar Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang menyerang desa menyebar bagai api yang membakar Minyak rasa sukur mereke tidak terlepas juga dari kerja Hokage ke 4 mereka.

"tidak kusangka,Naruto hebat juga bisa mengalahkan musuh desa seorang diri."

"ya tapi harus di bayar mahal,kini dia berbaring keritis di rumah sakit."

Kata Lee yang dibalas oleh Neji kini mereka membantu pembangunan bersama para Roki yang lain Minus Hinata, Mereka tau bagai mana perasaanya saat ini dan memutuskan memberikan waktu untuk sendiri.

"teman-teman,Bagai mana kalo kita pergi menjenguknya."kata Choji.

"boleh juga,ayo cepat selesaikan tugaskita" balas Shikamaru.

Mengabaikan didunia luar kini dalam alam bawahsadar Naruto,Ia sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan sosok laki laki perambut putih memiliki tanduk di kepala sosok yang menjadi legenda di dunia samurai yah ,Rikudo sannin sekaligus sang guru dari dirinya.

"lama tak bertemu,Naruto"ucap pria itu

"iya,sudah lama Jiji."

Perbincangan santai itu seketika berubah saat sang legenda menunjukan raut serius, Mengetahui hal ini sikap Naruto berubah ikut serius pembicaraan mulai memasuki masalah Inti.

"Naruto dengar,selain kalian harus menjaga ke '9 kunci' yang lain, kau Juga harus menjaga reingkarnasi Istrimu dari kehidupan yang lalu."

Kata Hagoromo,dan butuh beberapa saat untuk Naruto memperoses info baru ini tepatnya pada bagian Istri.

"eh. Maksutnya ?"

Hai ini di maklumi oleh Hagoromo,dia menghela nafas untuk menjelaskannya.

"kau pasti sudah tau Jubi kan,Selain itu adalagi istri dari Ashura wanita itu tak kalah kuatnya dari sang suami."

"lalu apa hubunganya?"

"dulu ada yang mengendalikanya,lebih tepatnya terkena ilusi dari juby saat kami bertarung Ashura memisahkan diri dia lebih memilih melawan sang istri percayalah pertarungan itu tak kalah menyusahkannya dari pertarungan melawan 10 ekor."

"lalu siapa reingkarnasi dari istri Ashura dan siapa Namanya?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto tidak langsung dijawab melainkan mendapat senyuman dari orang di depanya itu, Hal ini tentu membuatnya kesal.

"namanya Hoshi,dan kau reingkarnasi Ashura pasti sudah merasakan siapa orangnya saat ada di dekatmu."

Berfikir sejenak dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan,saat tiba-tiba satu nama terlintas di benaknya.

"Hinata."

Dia memandang orang di depanya ini,Dia mengangguk tanda benar entah mengapa dia merasa senang karena dia adalah salah satu orang berharga dalam Hidupnya tanpa dia reingkarnasi dari siapa dia akan tetap di lindungi oleh Naruto.

"baik, kembalilah urusanmu di sini sudah selesai"

Kini dilorong rumah sakit terlihat segerombolan orang sedang menuju ketempat dimana Naruto dirawat,Mereka adalah teman teman Naruto ada rasa penyesalan bila ingin jujur saat ini menyesal kenapa tidak membantu dia waktu itu mereka sampai di mana tempat Naruto dirawat ternyata disana sudah ada Minato dan istri beserta Hiashi bersama sang istri.

"selamat sore,Hokage-sama Hiashi-sama."

Kata Shikamaru memberi salam pada pemimpin Konoha dan klan Hyuuga sekaligus membuka pembicaraan untuk mereka,mendengar ada yang memberi salam dua pemimpin itu menoleh beserta istri mereka.

"sore,Oh ternyata teman-teman Naru mau menjenguk?"

"iya,kami ingin menjenguk Naruto apa boleh"

"silahkan"

Saat mereka atau lebih tepatnya Hinata yang masuk duluan karena dia di paksa teman temannya yang kadang sifat usilnya kumat tak kenal kondisi masuk,Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat diperlihatkan sosok bagai malaikat untuk para gadis bagaimana tidak,Di depan mereka sosok Naruto yang bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuh berkulit tan berotot tapi ramping di tambah pencahayaan sinar mentari sore dia yang asik melepas perban di tangan menoleh dengan gaya cool,Kini gadis-gadis sudah tersipu berat dan berubah menjadi fansgirl dadakan.

"eh,Hinata wajahmu merah sekali dan oe kenapa kalian."

Tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan untuk teman wanitanya sudah seperti orang sakit jiwa,dia berjalan kearah Hinata sambil memakai kaus miliknya beserta menyambar jubah putih bermotif api hitam miliknya kejadian tidak jelas ini berahir karena mereka sadar bahwa naruto sudah siuman,Hinata dengan tangis lalu menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Naruto sambil menangis menumpahkan segala kehawatiran selama ini.

"BAKA...kau berhutang banyak penjelasan kepada kami HIK,jangang lakukan lagi."

Naruto mendengar hal ini hanya tersenyum dia lalu membelai surai panjang wanita yang memeluknya ini membalas pelukan menghadiahkan kecupan di kening,Bahkan dia melupakan satuhal lupa bahwa sang ayah dari gadis itu overprotektiv kini KI kuat di tunjukan pada Naruto itu dari sang ayah sang ibu Cuma tersenyum dan memeganggi sang suami,Orang tua Naruto? Tak usah dipikir orang tua yang kadang sifatnya error itu kini sedang cekikikan.

" baik,Hime-sama"

Adegan roman ini berahir karena Intrufsi dari seorang anbu yang berhasil menarik perhatian mereka,sang anbu bertopeng beruang memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Minato kini dia sedang membaca dengan teliti.

"ada apa Min-kun"

Tanya kushina pada Minato yang kini menggulung lagi gulungan itu,dari raut wajahnya isi gulungan mengenai suatu hal yang memilki sifat serius Minato lalu memandang sang istri sebelum menjawab.

"pertemuan 5 kage didaerah netral,Tapi perwakilan harus membawa 'kepala penjara' mereka"

Alis Kushina berserta Hiashi dan Hitomi di naikan sebelah,mendengar isi pesan ini mereka merasa janggal mereka tau apa yang dimaksut, Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman yang mendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa itu senyum tipis terpasang di bibirnya.

"ini bisa dipikir nanti yang lebih penting,Namikaze Naruto kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami."

Kini Minato sudah masuk ke Mode Hokage dia menuntut penjelasan atas perbuatan putranya itu,Para muda mudi yang asik berbincang kini memandang Minato terutama Naruto kalo boleh Jujur dia bingung bagai mana cara menjelaskan perbuatanya ini.

"eh,Penjelasan apa?"

Ucab Naruto dengan nada polos namun dia mendapat hadiah berupa tatapan mematikan dari sang ayah dengan helaan nafas dia,Kini Naruto juga sudah masuk mode serius.

"lebih baik anda menghadiri KTT itu,Hokage-sama semua akan menjadi jelas,Tentang alasan kenapa dan siapa aku yang sebenarnya "

"baik,akan kuhadiri namun kau juga harus ikut."

"tanpa anda ajak aku akan hadir,tapi biarkan aku membawa Hinata untuk kujadikan asistenku karena aku merasa akan ada hal merepotkan yang menimpaku disana."

Berpikir sebentar dia memandang Kushina dan Hiashi mereka mengangguk setuju.

"baik,besok siang kita akan berangkat."

Karena kondisi Naruto sudah membaik atau bisa di sebut ajaib sudah sembuh,Kini dia sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang setelah berpisah dengan para Roky kini keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuga sudah berada di jalan menuju rumah masing-masing karena jalan pulang mereka sama,Generasi tua memandang Generasi muda yang berjalan di depan mereka merasakan bahwa mereka pasti akan meniupkan angin perubahan pandangan mereka terpecah saat melihat Naruto memasang kalung pada Hinata para orang tua memutuskan diam mendengar dan melihat.

"Hinata-chan,aku hampir lupa."

"ada apa,Naruto-kun"

Kini dia merogoh saku jubahnya mengeluarkan kalung sewarna dengan matanya kalung bermodel simpel dengan batu amestis segi6 dengan diapit dua magatama,Dia lalu memasangkan kalung itu di leher Hinata dia menerimanya.

"kumohon,jangan dilepas kau tambah cantik"

"terima kasih,atas kalung ini Naruto-kun"

Indahnya cinta masa muda mungkin itu yang ada dibenak orangtua ini yang ada dibelakang mereka,Ketenangan sebelum badai datang badai untuk menuju masa depan yang lebih baikatau lebih buruk tapsiran rasa yang di rasakan Naruto beserta ke 11 orang yang tersebar di suatu tempat.

"Hinata."

"ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"apa kau sudah tau nama pedangmu?, aku akan sedikit memberimu beberapa trik."

"belum,maaf"

"begitu,ini pasti menarik percayalah"

Dengan menghela Nafas panjang ini pasti akan menjadi pekerjaan merepotkan,Namun dia percaya Hinata pastibisa menguasainya dengan cepat ini untuk menghadapi badai yang akan datang,namun rasa yang paling besar adalah perasaan curiga untuk dua orang tua di belakang mereka dia yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"kami rasa,Cuma dari sini kami mengantar sampai jumpa lagi Hiashi,Hitomi dan Hinata-chan"

Setelah memberi salam perpisahan keluarga Namikaze ini lalu memasuki rumah mereka,Baru beberapa langkah masuk dan menutub pintu Naruto lalu mendapat serangan godaan dari sang ibu tentang kejadian barusan.

"sudalah Kaa-san,berhenti itu Cuma hadiah."kata Naruto sedikit tersipu

"Apa benar hm"

"iya"

Kini giliran sang ayah yang ikut walaupun di luar dia memiliki kharisma sebagai pemimpin itu semua sudah hilang bila dirumah,bila diluar dia terkenal akan keberanianya dirumah taklebih dari suami takut istri jangan heran bahkan teman-teman seangkatanya yang lelaki sama.

"kau tau,hukum klan Hyuga bila sang pewaris perempuan mendapat hadiah dari laki-laki diluarklan dan menerima maka" kata Minato menggantung kalimatnya

"maka apa?" Kushina mulai cekikikan,Perasaan Naruto makin tak enak

"kau harus mengucapkan janji sehidup semati,Dengan kata lain kau tadi sudah hampir menyelesaikan upacara pernikahan klan Hyuga."

Bagai disambar petir,otaknya sudah macet bernafas mulai berat linglung terasa nyawa meninggalkan tubuhnya permohonanya adalah sang ayah bercanda Namun sudah kelewatan apa mereka tega untuk membiarkanya menikah dalam umur 21 tahun.

"tak kusangka kita sebentarlagi memiliki menantu Min-kun"

Sementara di lain tempat kejadian yang sama juga terjadi,Namun sang sasaran tak sekuat sang calon mempelai lelaki dia kini sudah pingsan tak kuat menahan Malu,Rasa bahagia semua bercampur menjadi satu Orang tuanya? Tak perlu dijelaskan,ditambah ucapat bahwa dua keluarga ini akan bertemu untuk menyelesaikan sesi pernikahan yang tak disengaja.

"Baik,Naru siapkan dirimu jam 8 kita mengunjungi istrimu."

"Tap-"

"tak ada tapi-tapian ini menyangkut harga diri dua keluarga dan klan besar,kau tau apa akibatnya yg bisa ditimbulkan"

Dia pasrah namun sangat jauh di dalam Hatinya dia tersenyum bahagia,waktu berkunjung pun telah tiba kini keluarga Namikaze menunggu di rumah utama selain mereka anggota klan Hyuga yang lain sudah berkumpul disana mereka memandang keluarga Namikaze atau lebih tepatnya Naruto bukan sorot mata yang negatif tapi ketertarikan bukan rahasia lagi Naruto memang memiliki sesuatu yang membuat seseorang ingin bersamanya.

"apa kau gugub Naru"

Bisik Kushina pada anaknya kini ibu berambut merah itu memakai kimono merah dengan motif bunga dengan obi yang berwarna kuning rambut panjangnya di sanggul dengan konde bunga mawar bertengger rapi di rambutnya, Dengan make up tipis istri Hokage ini sudah sangat cantik.

"tenang Naru ini hal wajar."

Tenang sang ayah yang kini menggenakan jas hitam dengan kemejan putih,ucapnya dengan senyum ramah dia tau kegugupanya karena dia dulu juga sama.

"sudah jangan mengajakku bicara."

Terang Naruto dia masih merasa kesal,Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum kini dia mengenakan kimono hitam khas mempelai jepang rambut durianya yang sedikit panjang dibiarkan saja,Saat mendapat intruksi dia kini sudah ada ditengah ruangan tak berselang lama Hinata keluar alangkah tertegunya melihat Hinata kini.

"baik,kita mulai acaranya silahkan ucapkan janji suci kalian"

Perkataan pendeta itu berahir,kini rasa gugup luarbiasa menyerang Naruto dia lebih memilih melawan pain kembali atau apalah keringat dingin karena gugub keluar dari tubuhnya dengan tarikan nafas dan dihembuskan kembali dia siap.

"Hinata istriku,aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu."

Kini giliran Hinata.

"aku akan selalu setia bersamamu,sampai kapanpun naruto-kun suamiku."

Setelah pengucapan janji ini seluruh hadirin langsung memberi tepuk tangan,kini Naruto memberikan kecupan pada kening sang istri tanpa penolakan dia menerima ciuman kasih sayang namun suasana pesta berubah saat datangnya dua tamu yang tak terundang yang kini berada ditengah ruangan orang disana langsung masuk mode siaga kecuali seorang.

"yo,Soi-chan dan Thoshi lama tak bertemu"

Semua orang memandang heran,karena interaksi Naruto dengan dua orang asing ini kejadian tak jelas ini berahir karena tiba tiba suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi kurang nyaman karena hawa serius yang mengantikan suasana kebahagiaan.

"laporan terbaru,mereka kini memiliki sekitar 50000 dan semakin bertambah" kata soi fog

"kami sudah tau siapa,Dalang pengrusakan makam di 5 negara besar."kata peria kecil berambut putih itu.

Dua orang itu bukan semua orang yang ada diruangan memandang Naruto,setelah beberapa saat merenung kini sisi lain yang orang belum tau kembali keluar dia menghampiri dua orang tersebut,Kini entah kapan dia sudah berganti dari pakaian pernikahan menjadi jubah putih bermotif api hitam bertuliskan kanji **MATAHARI** **.**

"nampaknya aku harus menunda malam pertamaku,Hinata aku pergi dulu oto-san bisa berangkat duluan,tenang aku akan baik baik saja."

Kini dia sudah memegang pundak kedua orang itu.

"Tunggu kau mau kemana,Naruto-kun"

Tanya Hinata sorot ketidak relaan terpancar jelas di matanya.

"ada urusan,tenang saja aku pasti kembali baik kami pergi dulu."

Dengan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan ketiga sosok tubuh itupun Hilang,hening ruangan itu menjadi hening takada yang berani membuka pembicaraan mekesampingkan situasi ini disuatu tempat terlihat 12 pedang menamcap mengelilingi danau kecil,bukanhanya pedang selang beberapa saat muncul 12 sosok pemilik pedang itu.

"langsung keintinyasaja,bagai mana perkembangannya."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, sosok wanita yang tampak terlihat pendiam dingin maju kolam di depan mereka berubah menunjukan sosok mahluk tanaman berwarna putih.

"mereka adalah zetsu,kekuatan dan keahlian belum di ketahui yang pasti mereka dibuat dari sel hokage pertama" Kata Soi fong.

"masalah lainnya adalah ini."kata Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Kini gambar kolam berganti dengan rumusan kanji dari jurus,kening semua orang berkerut sosok berjubah putih motif api hitam melihat dengan seksama dia merasa kenal dengan rumusan itu.

"ini **EDOTENSEI** ,jutsu pembangkit yang bisa mengendalikan orang mati sesuka pengguna."kata Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"jadi mereka berniat perang,hm Urahara apa kau punya mainan baru"kata Naruto.

"ya kupastikan siap saat pesta."

"Yamamoto jiji,bila benar ini akan terjadi bisa kau pastikan dari anggota kita yang bukan anak tunggal,tulang punggung keluarga."

Dan dijawab anggukan ,dari semua sosok di depannya yang menarik perhatianya adalah salah satu anggotanya yang terlihat menyeringai lebar dia menghela nafas sudah tau orang itu gila bertarung.

"baik,Semuanya dengar bila perang ini pecah,Selesaikan dengan cepat Kenpachi kau bisa menggila disana asal kau tak menyerang temanmu,Kembali ke tugas kalian masing masing"

"HAI"jawab mereka semua.

Dilain tempat kini terlihat sesosok wanita sedang berusaha untuk tidur,ya Hinata hyuga yang sekarang berganti menjadi Namikaze karena barusaja di nikahi beberapa jam lalu mencoba untuk tidur tapi sulit rasanya didalam kamar yang temaran dia memikirkan sang suami yang pergi saat pesta,Namun sorot mata dan perubahan sifat yang mendadak dia tau pasti dia menghadapi masalah penting mencoba untuk memaklumi.

"Naruto-kun,sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

Malam semakin larut suara serangga malam bagai musik pengantar tidur,Bagi semua orang yang aktif pada siang hari angin malam mulai berhembus menggoyangkan dedaunan mata Hinata mulai mengantuk dia harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk mesok perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai tertidur.

"selamat malam Naruto-kun"

Kini dia terlelap tidur,namun tak berselang lama didekat Hinata sudah duduk pria berambut kuning dengan tiga garis di masing masing pipinya memandangnya dia lalu mengecub bibir Hinata,Hey ingat sudah sah karena dia sudah istrinya.

"selamat tidur Hime-sama"

Dengan itu Naruto sudah meghilang lagi bersama angin malam yang berhembus.

...tbc...

Helo kurama balik lagi,semoga suka dengan cap yang ini hehehe

Bagi yang sudah revieu terima kasih dan maaf bila ada yang tanya aku lebih suka langsung kujawab di cerita,maaf bila di cerita ini banyak kesalahan

See you next chapter heheh


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

Suara gaduh terdengar dari salah satu kamar milik keluarga hyuga sang pemilik kamar terlihat tergesa gesa,Memasukan barang kedalam tas dia bangun kesiangan dan ini hasilnya dia lupa merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Nee-chan tumben kau kesiangan,lebih baik cepat" kata Hanabi.

"aku sudah selesai,Hanabi aku pergi dulu"

Kini dengan berlali Hinata menuju gerbang desa disana dia sudah ditunggu sang pemimpin desa sekaligus mertuanya,yah mau bagaimana lagi seharusnya dia bersama Suaminya hari ini karena kejadian kemari mereka harus pergi dulu,Rasa kuatir masih di hatinya karena dia bersama dua sosok itu belum kembali atau ada kabar.

"maaf aku terlambat,Hokage-sama"kata Hinata formal.

"sudahlah takusah sebegitu formal Hinata-chan,kau sekarang bagian keluarga kami yakan Min-kun"kata Kushina dan di balas anggukan.

"sebaiknya kita pergi,baik kami berangkat dulu" kata Minato pada dua penjaga gerbang desa dan beberapa Jonnin disana yang menganta setelah cukup jauh samurai yang ada disana mulai berbincang ria.

"Kasian Hinata-sama"kata ninja Izumo

"apa maksutmu Izum?"

"kau kudet kotetsu,saat pernikahanya kemarin dia ditinggal oleh suaminya dengan kata lain belum malam pertama"

"Apa,aku baru tau dia sudah menikah memang siapa suaminya?"

"anak dari yang dia kawal"

" Naruto"

"ya"

Mengabaikan dua penjaga pintu konoha di laintempat terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning sedang memikirkan sesuatu,dia ditemani sosok berambut oranye sambil membawa pedang besar dililit perban di punggungnya.

"mereka harus dihentikan,Ichigo bagai mana perkembangannya"kata Naruto.

"kiri,iwa,suna,kumo,konoha, sudah berangkat dengan 'tuan rumah' nampaknya yang dari Konoha akan sampai duluan di susul wakil kumo"kata Ichigo.

"aku tau oto-san pasti menggunakan Hiraishi,baik kita bersiap di sana akan ada pesta menyambut si lolipop"

Dengan itu 12 sosok di ruangan itu menghilang , sedangkan ditanah besi tempat KTT disana sudah ada wakil dari Konoha ya Minato,Kushina jangan lupa sang menantu Hinata mereka beristirahat di Hotel dekat tempat pertemuan.

"disini dingin sekali benarkan Hinata"kata Kushin dibalas anggukan.

"aku tau bagai mana cara supaya hangat"

"bagaimana?"

Dengan itu wanita berambut merah itu merasakan pelukan hangat dari sang suami,Hinata yang melihat adegan mesra itu merasa ada tusukan kecil seharusnya suaminya ada di sini kemesraan itu terganggu mungkin karena dua pasangan itu tersadar kalo ada yang ditinggal.

"maaf Hinata-chan kami tak ber-"sebellum selesai sudah di potong.

"tak apa Kaa-chan,aku tidak apa-apa oh aku mau pamit keluar dulu"dengan itu dia keluar setelah menutup pintu dia pergi berlari.

"aku bersumpah,kalo melihat Naruto akan kuberi pelajaran anak itu"kata Kushina kini pandanganya mulai sendu"hey min-kun"

"ya ada apa"

"apa yang terjadi dengan Naru kecil kita,orang tua macam apa kita sampai yang di sembunyikan anak kita tidak tau"

"entahlah,yakinlah ini cepat selesai"

Di luar menerobos salju Hinata terus berlari tak memperdulikan orang yang ditabrak sampai dia di suatu tempat ,dengan bersandar di pohon dia mulai menangis, rindu yang dalam sehari terasa entah berapa lama pada sosok suami yang kini entah dimana,saat dia sudah mendapat cinta sejak kecil kini entah dimana dia iri dengan pasangan lainkalo boleh jujur.

"aku yakin dia akan kembali,dia sudah janji"

Kata Hinata menguatkan diri walau airmata masih keluar,tanpa dia sadari dibalik pohon ada yang mengawasinya sosok bertopeng rubah itu lalu menghampirinya dengan cepat karena merasa kehadian seseorang lalu berbalik sambil menghapus air mata.

"siapa kau?"

"tenang aku bukan musuh,aku Cuma disuruh memberikan ini dari seseorang"

"apa itu?"

"sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan,selamat tinggal Hime"

Dengan itu sosok bertopeng rubah itu hilang,Hinata lalu membuka isi gulungan itu ternyata adalah jurus seni lalu membaca sekilas entah mengapa dia merasa cocok tanpa diduga dia menirukan gerakan dan pada salah satu gerakan ada kekuatan yang membawa kealam bawah sadarnya.

"Dimana aku"

" **kau sudah datang H** ime-sama" ucap suara yang terdengar berat tapi mempunyai kelembutan,Ruangan yang semula gelap kini berganti dengan hamparan padang rumput yang luas angin menerpa Hinata kuatnya angin sampai memaksanya menutup wajahnya karena debu yang ikut terbang,Saat dia membuka mata sudah ada sosok singa putih besar memiliki taring sepanjang belati.

"siapa kau dan dimana ini?"

" **Aku adalah pedangmu namaku Yuki"** kata sosok didepanya itu sambil berposisi layaknya orang memberi hormat.

"lalu kenapa aku berada di sini?"

" **untuk ketahap bankai,kau akan tau sendiri nanti Hime-sama ayo kita mulai tenang saja soal waktu disini satu tahun sama dengan satu menit dunia nyata"**

"baik"

Memang benar dalam alam bawah sadar Hinata dia sudah berlatih selama lima tahun,saat bangun dia merasa perbedaan dalam kekuatanya dia merasa lebih kuat saat dia mencoba bankai terjadi perubahan selain tingkat kekuatan yang bertammbah penampilanya juga ikut berubah.

"ini hebat"

Kini dia memegang pedang bermotif daun dan sedikit bertambah panjang dia juga seperti jaket yang kerudungny menutupi wajah sampai batas lupa kini di belakangnya ada harimau putih yang memiliki corak hitam,Ukuranya dua kali lebih besar dari Hinata.

"yuki-chan tolong bantuanya ya"

Dan hanya di jawab raungan keras sebagai prsetujuan setelah itu dia melepas bankainya dan kembali ke sosok hinata semulal,merasa suasana menjadi lebih dingin dia memutuskan kembali kepenginapan takmau membuat mertuanya kawatir kepadanya,sampai dipenginapan dia langsung meminta maaf akan kelakuanya tadi Minato dan Kushina memaklumi dan memaafkanya .kini hari untuk KTT telah tiba di ruangan itu telah terdapat para pemimpin dari 5 desa besar di tanah elemental,Jangan lupakan para 'kepala penjara' mereka duduk di belakan para kage.

"sebelum rapat dimulai,perkenalkan saya adalah pemimpin tanah neteral nama saya Mifune,pertemuan kalinini membahas penyelesaian masalah akatsuki."setelah itu dia menyuruh hokage untuk berpendapat

"bukan rahasia lagi,Konoha yang dianggap memiliki kekuatan militer yang kuat dapat di luluhlantahkan oleh pemimpin mereka yang di sebet Pain"kata Minato dan ini sukses memberi tampilan syok di wajah 4 pemimpin lainnya.

"maaf menyela penjelasanmu Hokage-dono,ada informasi anggota mereka juga menyerang para Jincuriki namun dapat di gagalkan menurut pengakuan mereka orang yang menyelamatkan mereka berbeda tapi setelah di tarik kesimpulan yang menolong para Jinchuriki kemungkinan besar anggota suatu organisasi,mereka mengenakan jubah putih dan di punggung mereka terdapat angka 2 sampai 12."sela kazekage atau Gara.

"lalu apa masalahnya,tinggal serahkan pada mereka selesai urusan kita"kata Onoki.

"aku rasa urusanya tidaksegampang itu Tsuchikage-sama,ada rumor pemimpin sejati Akatshuki sedang menyiapkan pasukan"kata Raikage.

Namun sebelum ada yang menjawab sudah terjadi ledakan ditengah ruang pertemuan kontan saja para pengawal langsung siaga di depan kage mereka,saat debu menyingkir ternyata itu Danzo buronan kelas S asal konoha,Danzo di jadikan penjahat kelas S karena kejahatanya terbongkar yaitu pembunuhan terhadab beberapa orang dari klan Uchiha serta kejahatan lain.

"sebaiknya kalian menyerah dan serahkan semua Jinchuriki yang ada di sini" .

Katanya sambil membuka perban di tangan kanannya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari yang ada disana, ditanganya terdapat empat pasang mata sharinggan sebelum berucaplagi dia sudah di serang oleh chojuro dengan pedangnya dilanjut dengan serangan dari boneka kankuro,Danzo tak diamsaja dia lalu menyerang dengan menebas pedangnya seketika itu tekanan angin langsung melesat menuju para kage tapi mudah untuk dihindari.

"kalian tidak sebanding denganku sekarang"

Dengan itu dia melepaskan tekanan chakra yang besar ledakan chakra dapat mengalahkan para pelindung kage mereka terpental menuju kerumunan para kage yang sudah besiap untuk melawan danzo,sedangkan Danzo yang sekarang sudah tertawa sinting tak melihat datangnya serangan dari kelima kage.

"dasar mumi,rasakan ini"

Kata raikage dengan raiton yoroi menebaskan pedang sekuat tenaga,saat danzo terkena serangan dia sudah ditimpali dengan serangan dari mizukage dengan kata lain dia menjadi bulan bulanan para kage,walaupun kini danzo sudah kondisi memperihatinkan namun dia masih bisa bertahan.

"sialan kalian,rasakan ini"

Kata danzo walaupun dia dengan kondisi tubuh memperihatinkan dia lalu melakukan jurus bunuh duru,tubuhnya di selimuti kanji lalu salahsatu kanju mulai menarik apapun di sekitarnya melihat itu mereka memilih untuk menjauh,setelah selesai kini tinggal danzo yang tidak bernyawa di lokasi bekas pertempuran,sedangkan para Jinchuriki sekarang telah berkumpul kembali setelah selesai melawan mahluk putih yang tadi datang bersama danzo.

"rupanya dia tidak sendiri ,kami barusaja mengalahkan mahluk aneh berwrna putih disana" kata Utakata.

Sebelum ada yang mengomentari perkataan Utakata mereka dipaksa masuk kembali keposisi siaga karena Hinata memperingatkan kehadiran seseorang yangkini berada dibalkon dia berjubah hitam motif awan merah bertopeng sepiral.

"dasar sekarang kau mati danzo" kata peria bertopeng itu

"siapa kau,berani sekali kau menyerang pertemuan para kage"kata temari

"kalian bisa memanggilku Madara"

Dengan itu tampilan syok menghiasi wajah kage berserta para Jinchuriki,siapa yang tidak tau Madara salah satu pendiri desa konoha serta orang terkuat setelah Hashirama senju dialah yang bisa mengimbangi madara dalam pertarungan.

"takmungkin kau sudah mati saat melawan Hashirama-sama" kata Onoki

"aku tak segampang itu mati,namun luka yang ditimbulkan memang parah aku tidak menyangkal hal itu aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah ini akan panjang jadi biarkan aku duduk."

Ruangan yang sebelumnya ruang rapat itu kini di penuhi KI dari kelima pemimpin desa samuarai terkuat di tanah elemental,kemunculan orang terkuat dalam legenda menjadi pertanda buruk sekarang.

" Sepuluh ribu tahun yang lalu sebuah Moster membuat kekacauan di atas bumi,Juuby sang pembawa kehancuran menghancurkan apa saja yang ada orang orang takut untuk melawannya-"perkataan madara dipotong oleh Kushina.

"apa maksutmu di dunia ini Cuma ada 9 ekor saja"

"bukan sebenarnya mereka berasal dari juby namun. ada seseorang yang mampu mengalahkannya dia bernama Rikudo sannin dia menyegel kekuatan mahluk itu ketubuhnya sedangkan tubuh monster tersebut dirubah menjadi pedang,di ujung hidupnya dia membagi kekuatan yang dia segel menjadi sembilan,yang dinamakan Biju mereka dapat berubah menjadi pedang untuk jinchuriki mereka." Kata Madara.

"jadi kau ingin membangkitkan monster tersebut" kata Minato langsung pada intinya

"tampaknya kau sudah tau,jadi serahkan mereka dengan damai atau pertemuan kita selanjutnya di medan perang"kata madara para kage hanya mengerng tanda tidak tidak suka,mereka tau hal ini akan mengakibatkan petaka namun.

"wah kau keterlaluan sekali lolipop tidak memasukan kami kedalam ceritamu itu"

Saat pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada sumber suara alangkah kagetnya mereka,ternyata itu Naruto dia bersama dengan sebelas orang yang mengenakan jubah putih dari sebelas yang bersama Naruto salah satu Hinata mengenalinya.

"aku tau kau hanya penyampai pesankan madara atau kusebut saja Zetsu"kata naruto kini dia sudah berada di samping peria bertopeng itu.

"katakan padanya,hal itu takkan pernah terjadi"kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan KI yang pekat tak berselang lama Zetsu langsung pergi saat dia turun dia sudah mendapat pelukan dari sang istri.

"kemana saja kau"kata hinata dan Naruto hanya tertawa dan mengajaknya duduk memberi kode pada Yamamoto untuk menjelaskanya sedangkan dirinya sedng menenangkan sang istri.

"kami sebenarnya adalah pelindung bagi para Biju agar Juby tidak bangkit lagi,kami di sebut 12 pelindung sejak dulu kami sudah mengawasi para Jinchuriki pendahulu kami adalah orang yang bersama rikudo sannin melawan juby"kata Yamamoto.

"kami bekerja dalam bayangan,secara kasat mata kami adalah para pembuat pedang biasa."kata Byakuya

"pemimpin kami saat ini adalah orang itu,yang sedang bermanja ria di situasi ini" kata Ichigo menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memeluk Hinata,yang di bicarakan lalu mengirim tatapan peringatan pada Ichigo.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan"tanya Utakata.

"untuk sekarang kita siapkan pasukan,walaupun jumplah kita tidak sebanyk pasukan mereka"jawab Naruto.

"apa maksutmu Naru"kata Minato.

"jumplah pasukan aliansi Cuma 80000 itu yang bisa dikirim,dari pihak kami Cuma 10000 kita masih selisih 10000"kata ichigo.

"tenang bertempur bersama kami,asal biarkan Kenpachi di garis depan"kata Soi fong sontak semua minus kelompok Naruto memandang kenpachi yang kini sedang tersenyum evil.

"untuk itu biarkan tuan dan nyonya Jinchuriki di tempat kami,dijamin si tua madara tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya" kata Urahara


End file.
